Rob
Description Physique thumb description physique de Rob et Doug thumb|left Historique Mère Skarvi enlevée enceinte par des trolls des glace Irrisien, gardée esclave pour ses pouvoirs - enfant caché pendant la captivité plus de 12 ans. - Mère et enfant souvent amené lors d’un raid contre des yeti, abandonné dans le froid lors d’une retraite, mort de la mère lors de la survie dans le froid. - Recueilli par les yetis, nunu apprends a se débrouiller et a manifester ses pouvoirs. A partir du grand au-delà il se forme un ami yeti à sa taille. - A 15 ans sa presence et ses pouvoirs provoques des dissensions, la tribu demande à ce que l’Halfling soit rapporté vers les terres humaines maintenant qu’il est considéré autonome. - Halfling déposé sur le passage d’une caravane, il ne s’adapte pas a la civilisation et quitte la caravane à PointeSable pour vivre dans les terres sauvages. - Terriblement blessé par un sanglier il est sauvé par Shalelu qui l’aide ensuite a se procurer un harnais pour son eidolon. Statistiques Robert Louis Drake Female Halfling Summoner 5 CG Small humanoid (halfling) Init '''+2; '''Senses '''bond senses; Perception +2 ---- '''Defense ---- AC '15, touch 13, flat-footed 13 (+2 armor, +2 Dex, +1 size) '''hp '''30 (5d8) '''Fort '+1 (+5 circumstance bonus vs. cold weather), 'Ref '+3, 'Will '+4 '''Defensive Abilities '''shield ally; '''Resist '''shield ally ---- '''Offense ---- Speed '''15 ft. '''Melee '''spear +5 (1d6+1/×3) '''Ranged '''halfling sling staff +6 (1d6+1/×3) '''Spell-Like Abilities (CL 5th; concentration +9) :7/day—''summon monster'' Summoner Spells Known '(CL 5th; concentration +9): 2nd (3/day)—''haste, invisibility 1st (5/day)—''enlarge person (DC 15), lesser rejuvenate eidolon, mage armor, snowball (DC 15)'' 0 (at will)—''acid splash, detect magic, guidance, mage hand, message, read magic'' ---- '''Statistics ---- Str '12, '''Dex '''14, '''Con '''10, '''Int '''14, '''Wis '''11, '''Cha '''18 '''Base Atk '+3; 'CMB '+3; '''CMD '''15 '''Feats '''Extra Evolution, Mounted Combat, Resilient Eidolon '''Traits '''student survivalist '''Skills '''Acrobatics +1 (-7 jump), Climb +0, Handle Animal +8, Knowledge (dungeoneering) +6, Knowledge (geography) +8, Knowledge (local) +6, Knowledge (nature) +6, Perception +2, Ride +6, Spellcraft +7, Survival +10, Use Magic Device +9; Racial Modifiers +2 Acrobatics, +2 Climb, +2 Perception '''Languages '''Aklo, Common, Halfling, Skald '''SQ '''eidolon link, life link, share spells with eidolon, wanderlust '''Other Gear '''leather armor, halfling sling staff, spear, cold weather outfit, summoner's kit, 2 gp ---- '''Special Abilities ---- Bond Senses (5 rounds/day) (Ex) As a standard action, you can share Eidolon's senses while on same plane. Cold weather outfit +5 Fort save vs. cold weather. Eidolon Link (Ex) Mental link allows communication over any distance, but share magic item slots. Life Link (Su) Damage that dismisses Eidolon can be taken by you. It weakens if not in 100 ft. Mounted Combat (1/round) Once per round you can attempt to negate a hit to your mount in combat. Resilient Eidolon When you are knocked unconscious, fall asleep, or are killed, your eidolon remains with you Share Spells with Eidolon (Ex) Your spells ignore type restrictions for Eidolon and it can recieve your personal spells. Shield Ally (+2 AC/Saves) (Ex) +2 AC and save when within Eidolon's reach. Student Survivalist (Shalelu) (Ex) +1 vs foes threatening Shalelu. Summon Monster III (7/day) (Sp) Standard action summon lasts minutes, but only 1 active at a time and can't use with eidolon. Wanderlust +1 CL for spells that provide or enhance movement. Doug Biped (Claws) CG Medium outsider Init '''+2; '''Senses '''darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +7 ---- '''Defense ---- AC '18, touch 10, flat-footed 16 (+2 Dex, +8 natural) '''hp '''32 (+4) '''Fort '+5, 'Ref '+3, 'Will '+4 '''Defensive Abilities '''evasion; '''Resist '''cold 10 ---- '''Offense ---- Speed '''30 ft. '''Melee '''bite +7 (1d6+9) and :2 claws +7 (1d6+9) and :slam +7 (1d8+9) ---- '''Statistics ---- Str '21, '''Dex '''14, '''Con '''13, '''Int '''7, '''Wis '''10, '''Cha '''11 '''Base Atk '+4; 'CMB '+7; '''CMD '''19 '''Feats '''Cleave, Power Attack '''Skills '''Climb +9, Intimidate +4, Perception +7, Stealth +8, Survival +4 '''Languages '''Common '''SQ '''mount '''Other Gear '''riding kit, exotic ---- '''Special Abilities ---- Cleave If you hit a foe, attack an adjacent target at the same attack bonus but take -2 AC. Darkvision (60 feet) You can see in the dark (black and white vision only). Energy Resistance, Cold (10) You have the specified Energy Resistance against Cold attacks. Evasion (Ex) No damage on successful reflex save. Mount (Ex) The Eidolon can serve as a combat-trained mount. Power Attack -2/+4 You can subtract from your attack roll to add to your damage. Hero Lab and the Hero Lab logo are Registered Trademarks of LWD Technology, Inc. Free download at http://www.wolflair.com Pathfinder® and associated marks and logos are trademarks of Paizo Publishing, LLC®, and are used under license.